1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to compact disc and cassette holders, and more specifically to one with back lighting.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional compact disc and cassette holders have no back lighting whatsoever.
To offer a unique way of storing and displaying compact discs and cassettes, it's an object of the invention to provide only back lighting of the compact discs or cassettes.
Another object is to size a CD or cassette storage compartment so that, when filled, substantially all the back lighting is obstructed or diffused by the see-through plastic containers of the compact discs or cassettes.
Another object is to provide back lighting by way of numerous discrete points of light that are spaced apart from each other.
Another object is to randomly stagger the points of light.
These and other objects of the invention are provided by a novel CD or cassette holder with back lighting provided by several discrete points of light that are staggered both vertically and horizontally.